


Day 4 - Unworthy

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gilgardyn Week 2018, Healer!Ardyn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A young(22-ish) healer Ardyn tries again to convince Gil to sleep with him, despite the man considering himself unworthy. (Set a bit after my previous story, where Ardyn is still a cute shit.)





	Day 4 - Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Gilgardyn Week 2018 Day 4 ! The theme was "unworthy." This will likely be my last piece for the week. Thank you to Sho, for all your work! <3

They received lodging for the evening as thanks for Ardyn's healing. Settled in their room, the healer and his guardian began to strip their clothing to prepare to rest. 

Gilgamesh set his armor aside, and sat on the side of the bed to begin to remove his boots. Ardyn's boots had already been discarded to the side, and the young healer was already seated in bed. He scooted to Gilgamesh, kneeling behind him and leaning over his shoulder. 

"Gil?" He cooed, resting his head on his broad shoulder.

"Yes?" Gilgamesh answered as he tugged a long boot off. 

"My Gilgamesh?" Ardyn asked again, as he nuzzled his nose into Gil's hair, aiming to find his ear and press a kiss to it. 

Gilgamesh chuckled, and swatted Ardyn gently. 

"You full well know I am." He tugged his other boot off, and scooted back on the bed. Ardyn clambered under his arm awkwardly, and settled on his lap. Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around his healer, and bowed his head forward to nose him. "You're awfully affectionate this evening, Ardyn." 

"We have a private room, Gilgamesh. A rare occurrence." Gil noticed the mischievous spark in Ardyn's eyes. He narrowed his own at the healer. 

"What are you insinuating?" 

Ardyn raised his hand to brush Gilgamesh's silver hair behind his ear, an affectionate movement that made both of them flush with flirtation. 

"We could..." Ardyn smirked, and tilted his head as if Gilgamesh should already know his desire. 

"Ardyn...We have discussed this. I am not worthy to...defile a healer." Gil bowed his head slightly, as if embarrassed by the subject. 

"-Defile!-" Ardyn scoffed. "I am not some flowered maiden, Gilgamesh!" 

"You're chosen by the crystal, Ardyn, by the astrals. You deserve to take one far greater than me as your lover." 

Ardyn would hear none of Gilgamesh's argument, instead sliding off of his lap to settle on the floor between his legs. 

"Every time, Gilgamesh. Every time you protest your supposed unworthiness, and what happens?" He bowed his head forward to nuzzle Gilgamesh's clothed crotch. Gil choked on a noise, and shifted back. 

"Ardyn-" 

"Every time you end up crying my name, while I pleasure you by hand or mouth." Ardyn raised his hands to undo the laces holding Gil's trousers shut. 

"Ardyn! Gods know I love you, but-" Gilgamesh shuffled back onto the bed, pulling away from him. Ardyn followed him, resuming his place between his legs. 

"-I shall tease you then, until you give me what I desire." 

"I-" Gil began to protest again. Ardyn shoved up his shirt, and pressed kisses to each of his hips. "-what?" 

"You'll not have your orgasm until I have mine." He pressed a kiss to his crotch, looking up at Gil with devious golden eyes. He slipped his fingers under the waist of Gil's trousers, and wiggled them down, exposing his genitals. Despite his protests, he was already half hard, his cock bobbing as Ardyn released it. He pressed a kiss to his shaft, pausing to inhale Gil's musk. 

"Oh gods, Ardyn, you -know- I am yours." 

"Then make me yours..." Ardyn continued to pull his trousers down his thighs, pressing kisses to the sensitive flesh there. 

"I am not worthy of your lips." 

"You are." Ardyn disagreed, as he wiggled back up to press another kiss to Gil's shaft. 

"I am not worthy of your touch." 

"You are..." Ardyn parted his lips, taking the head of Gil's cock between them and giving him a taste of his warmth. Gil purred out, grabbing at the sheets with a hand. 

"N-ngh...Ardyn, my..." He let out a shuddered little moan. "You are my everything..." Ardyn chuckled as he lowered his mouth to take in half of Gil's long shaft. He breathed consciously through his nose as he sucked, enjoying the little noises he was eliciting from his guardian. "A-aah-Ardyn..."

He released Gilgamesh's cock with a wet pop. 

"If I am your everything, show me, Gilgamesh. I tired of hearing you cry my name. Make me cry yours." 

Gilgamesh looked down at Ardyn, his eyes glazed over with lust. 

"Ardyn..." 

"Gilgamesh, please. I require release, and I tire of finding it by my own hand, when I have a perfectly suitable lover." 

"Ngh..." Gilgamesh felt a pang of guilt at the dig. He sat up on his elbows, and gestured for Ardyn to come closer. Ardyn pulled himself up, stripping his upper body as he did so and discarding his clothes behind him. Gilgamesh took the opportunity to sit up and do the same, leaving both of them with only trousers to fully discard. 

Ardyn settled into his arms, purring at the warmth of skin to skin contact with his guardian. 

Gilgamesh nosed Ardyn, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"You are certain?" 

"I've not ever been more certain of something." Ardyn responded in a husky voice. Gilgamesh rolled him over, pinning him beneath his weight. Ardyn felt Gil's half erect cock rub over his abdomen, and reached down to give it attention. Gil caught him by the wrist, and raised it above Ardyn's head as he shook his own, their gaze never breaking. 

"No more of that then, Ardyn...Tonight, you are mine..." 

Ardyn raised his other hand in an invitation to be pinned, leaving himself open for Gilgamesh. He raised his head to press their lips together, and replied in a breathy whisper. 

"Every night, I am yours." 

Gilgamesh released Ardyn's wrist, and slid his hand up to lace their fingers as his free hand raised to tangle itself behind Ardyn's head. He held the healer's face to his, trapping his lips in a passionate kiss. Ardyn parted his lips with a quiet noise of pleasure, pressing his tongue into Gilgamesh's mouth. Gil's tongue reciprocated in kind, pressing into Ardyn's mouth until they parted, trails of saliva remaining between them. Gil sat up, swinging his leg over to stand off of the bed. 

"Darling?"

"Removing my trousers, Ardyn. Worry not." 

Ardyn slipped his hands down to remove his own, wiggling out of them and letting them fall to the side. 

Gilgamesh had seen the young healer nude before, of course, but this was in a different way entirely. He looked at Ardyn, his golden eyes looking back at him filled with warmth and lust, his tanned body his for the taking. 

"Ardyn, you...are breathtaking." Gilgamesh confessed in a moment of desire. 

"Am I?" The healer replied with a cocky grin. His auburn hair bobbed as he shifted, moving his hand down his body in invitation. 

Gilgamesh climbed back on top of him, wedging his long legs between Ardyn's to spread them. He ran his hands over his thighs curiously, for the first time being able to touch the healer in a loving, intimate manner. He stroked over the auburn hair on the inside of his thighs, eliciting a deep giggle from the healer. Gil looked up in question, and Ardyn waved his hand flippantly. 

"Sensitive. Carry on." 

"Oh, I see..." Gilgamesh ran his hands up Ardyn's thighs, then spidered his fingers down the insides. The healer nearly bucked off of the bed, snorting at the sensation.

"Gilgamesh, stop that." 

"My sincerest apologies, Ardyn." He hooked his hands beneath Ardyn's thighs, and lifted him. He bowed his head to place a gentle kiss to the inside of each of his thighs, and caught sight of the healer's dick twitching out of the corner of his eye. "Do you enjoy my lips on you, Ardyn?" 

"Yes..." He exhaled, wiggling into a new position. Gil continued to kiss up Ardyn's thighs, until he reached his half erect cock. He glanced up at Ardyn, who licked his upper lip, and fidgeted. 

Gilgamesh set Ardyn's legs down, and travelled with them, laying his body down to settle face to crotch. He placed his lips on the point of Ardyn's hips, and waited for direction. 

"Mmn...continue, please." 

Gilgamesh placed a kiss trailing closer to Ardyn's cock, pausing as he felt the healer fidget beneath him again. He parted his lips, and dragged them together against his sensitive skin. 

Ardyn let out a shuddered little noise of pleasure, and let his hand fall beside his hip. 

"Gil, that-" Gilgamesh exhaled on the sensitive skin, before dragging his lips across it again. "-Gods-" Ardyn let his head drop against the pillow, his hand tap against the bed. "Gilgamesh." 

"Hmmm?" Gil asked in a teasing tone as he pulled away, and moved his mouth to the opposite side. He placed an open mouth kiss to the sensitive flesh beside his hip, causing the healer to squirm. 

"You...You're driving me mad, Gilgamesh..." Gilgamesh looked up to see Ardyn's brows raised in a teased, pleasured expression. He ran his hand down Ardyn's midsection, feeling over the hairs on his lower abdomen, straight down to the mass of auburn pubes. He massaged his fingertips through them as he placed another kiss to his hip. 

Ardyn raised his hips, trying to goad Gilgamesh into touching his cock. Gil pulled away, pulling himself up to lie on his side beside Ardyn. Ardyn looked to him with a needy, half lidded expression. 

"Would you like me to...?" 

Gilgamesh ran a single fingertip up Ardyn's shaft as the healer nodded, his breaths tiny exhales of heady lust. 

"Please." Ardyn whispered. Gil hooked a finger under Ardyn's chin, and pulled the healer's face to his. He wrapped his fingers around Ardyn's shaft as he pressed their lips together, eating down Ardyn's first noises of pleasure. Ardyn raised an arm around Gil, holding himself steady as the man began to stroke his cock. 

Ardyn kissed Gilgamesh with a heated, impatient passion, pressing his tongue into his mouth, and pulling away just to nip at his bottom lip. Gilgamesh smiled at Ardyn's neediness. He pressed his thumb against the head of Ardyn's cock, smearing over the well of pre-come, and rubbing it over the warm flesh. Ardyn gasped into Gil's mouth. His fingers clutched at the man's back as he began to try to buck into his hand again. 

"Will I have to pin your hips down, Ardyn?"  
Ardyn bit his bottom lip to stifle a whine, Gil's teasing doing almost as much to turn him on as his touch. Gil's lips turned up in a smirk. "Perhaps I may. Or shall I pinion your wrists?" Ardyn looked almost sheepish as he glanced at at Gilgamesh, but his cock throbbed in his hand. 

"You tease me, Gilgamesh." 

"You asked for this, Ardyn." Gil gently reminded him, as he rubbed the back of his head. He pumped his hand down his shaft again, interrupting any rebuttal Ardyn was planning. "I will do what you ask."

"After -much- debate-n-ngh!" Ardyn's snark was cut short by Gilgamesh stroking down his shaft again, and tickling a fingertip over his testicles. "Fine-" Ardyn raised himself on his elbows, pulling away from Gil's hand on the back of his head to sit up. "I wish for you to penetrate me." 

Gilgamesh sat up, and swallowed hard. He still felt a pang of guilty unworthiness at the idea of penetrating the healer. What if he harmed him? Ardyn watched the self-doubt flit across his face. 

"Gilgamesh, please." Ardyn asked, his voice nearly begging. "If you don't feel comfortable doing that, at least...At least bring me to orgasm with your mouth. That mouth I love so dearly." 

Gil closed his eyes, and nodded, his apprehension beginning to fade at the offer of middle ground. He shifted to return to his place between Ardyn's legs. Ardyn slid back to his spot against the pillow, spreading his legs to accommodate his partner. 

Gil slipped his hand under Ardyn's leg, and raised it onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, before turning his attention to him. 

"Promise you'll stop me if I do anything you don't like." 

"Of course, Gil. Please..." 

Gilgamesh took a deep breath, and took Ardyn's cock between his lips. He lowered himself to half way down his shaft, and glanced up at him. 

The sight of the healer with his head back in virginal bliss is one that would remain with him for all time, Ardyn's auburn hair against the pale sheets, his jaw and neck exposed, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. He ran his tongue up his shaft, and sucked gently, still watching him. Ardyn's fingers clutched at the sheets, as his lips parted to let a gasp escape. 

"Gilgamesh, sweet gods, this is -bliss.-"  
Gil placed his focus on Ardyn's cock, bobbing his head gently as he sucked. He ran his hands over Ardyn's flesh, one raising to tease the inner thigh of the leg on his shoulder, the other sneaking to massage his testicles. He buried his nose into the mass of auburn pubes, breathing in his musk and heat. The inexperienced healer squirmed beneath him in pleasure, his noises becoming increasingly frantic as Gilgamesh paid his cock more attention. "Gods-yes, Gilgamesh, just like that-n-ngh..." 

Gil made a choking noise as Ardyn suddenly came inside of his mouth. His fingertips dug into the healer's skin as he swallowed down the sticky substance. He pulled away once he was certain none would spill onto the healer, who quivered slightly beneath him as he whispered apologies. A deep blush grew across his cheeks in shame. 

"I-I am so sorry, Gilgamesh, I-" 

Gil smirked at him, and pressed a kiss to his hip. 

"No apologies necessary, lovely Ardyn." He pressed another kiss to his abdomen, flushed with heat. Then another to his nipple, which made Ardyn shudder beneath him. He made a mental note to return to the deep colored nubs to tease them, but for now travelled up to press a kiss to the spent healer's lips. 

A sleepy smile travelled across Ardyn's lips. Gil smiled back in kind, as he ran a hand down his lover's side. 

"You look godlike, my dear Ardyn." 

Ardyn chuckled at the sacrilegious comment. 

"You'll have me cursed by them if you aren't careful."

"Nonsense, my love...You are their chosen one. The crystal's chosen one. And I see why." Gilgamesh spoke in a quiet tone, so incredibly smitten by the young healer. 

Ardyn's cheeks flushed over at Gil's genuine tone. He raised a hand to gently shove him, which Gil snatched and brought to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to his fingers, his half lidded gaze looking over his lover. 

"Ardyn?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, Gil?" Ardyn raised his leg, and rubbed it affectionately against Gil's. 

"Would you still like to...since we have privacy?" 

"To...ah." A smirk crossed Ardyn's lips. He raised his arm behind his head in a cocky expression, and chuckled. "Have you a taste for me now, dear Gilgamesh?" 

"Hm. Let us see." Gil slid down, returning to his place between Ardyn's legs. He leaned down, and lapped over Ardyn's testicles. The healer shivered beneath him, as he trailed kisses down the inside of his thigh. He parted his lips, and nipped at the sensitive skin there. Ardyn hopped slightly, surprised by the bite. 

"Gilgamesh!" He gasped out, swatting at his guardian. Gil raised himself to his knees, chuckling. 

"I fear you may be right, Ardyn. I need another taste." 

The moment Gilgamesh lowered his mouth again, Ardyn wiggled beneath him, happy to give himself completely to his guardian.


End file.
